In complex electronics systems, for example a communications system such as a switch or a fiber optic module, various components can be provided as replaceable units that can be inserted into and removed from a chassis for maintenance. Such steps are often referred to as the injection and ejection of a replaceable unit, or the mounting and dismounting of a replaceable unit.
Especially in a large system that includes a significant number of electrical and/or mechanism connections, a considerable force may need to be applied to insert the replaceable units. It is desirable, therefore, to provide an injection mechanism that can enable a user readily to inject a replaceable unit in a manner that does not potentially cause harm or damage to the replaceable unit and allows the injection to be executed with ease.